rbisarussianaccentfandomcom-20200213-history
RESISARUSSIANACCENT GOES TO LAS VEGAS
RBISARUSSIANACCENT PACKING THE THINGS WHAT’S GOING ON YOU GUYS, RESISARUSSIANACCENT HERE AND TODAY, IS FRIDAY, AND VERY SOON, WE LEAVE FOR LAS VEGAS, WHICH MEANS TODAY, I GOT PREPARE FOR THE TRIP, WE MEANS WANNA START WASHING CLOTHES, THAT’S START PACKING THINGS, DOES GONNA GETTING READY TO GENERAL, KATYPAE, UNFORTUNATELY, SHE DOES NOT GONNA GOING TO TRIP TO THE LAS VEGAS, UH BECAUSE OF CAT, UH, SHE DOES NOT GONNA BE BETTER, SOMETHING IS BECAUSE OF CAT, I DON’T KNOW WHAT IT ITS, BUT ALL DAY, HE WAS RUNNING AROUND HURTING, HAVING ASTHMA PROBLEMS, WE DON’T KNOW WHAT’S WRONG WITHEMSELF, UNFORTUNATELY, KATYPAE IS NOT GONNA BE GOING SO THIS IS A SMALL CATS OR KITTENS, COME ON BUDDY, USUALLY IS LOUDER, HE’S RUNNING AROUND HARDER, THAT WAS LITTLE MILE, BUT, HAVING KATY HE WAS TALKING ABOUT FOLLOWING AROUND AND WATCHING THEM, EVERYTHING, LITTLE SHARTERING, HE’S COME OVER HERE, NO ONE GETTING UPSET, HOPE YOU BETTER BUDDY KATYPAE SEEMS SHE’S THAT, SHE’S NOT GOING AND SHE’S NOT TRUE, I AM UNDERSTAND HE KNOW I AM BORING KATY, BUT IT’S I AM IMPORTANT TO ME, SO I AM THAT SOMEBODY WILL BE WITHTHEM, SO I AM GONNA BE WATCH HOUSE FOR US, BUT WE ARE GONE, BUT, KATYPAE GONNA STAY WITH KATY, SO, THAT WAS GOING ON RIGHT NOW, GO I AM GETTING READY, SO I WAS TALKING TO HIS DADDY POPS, HE WAS TALKING ABOUT A DIRTYPROOF BLACK SHOES, NOT DIRTY SLIPPERS, IN THESE HOURS, ITS CALLED, OH MY PIECE OF DOERS SOMETIMES, NOTHING ABOUT BAD BROS IN THE LIFETIME, SO, I AM GONNA BE A THING WALKING AROUND OWN THIS THINGS, SO GOT THEM OWN, TAKING OWN THIS DAD AND TAKING THIS ADVICE PEOPLE WHY ASKING, WHAT CAN I GET, UH, SOMETHING LIKE DIRTYPROOF SHOES TO LAS VEGAS IN THE FIRST PLACE, IT WAS OCCUPIED FOR DAD, YOU’LL BE A GOSHDARN, WE’LL BE ABLE WALKING WITH MY GOSHDARN SNOWBOARD, WITH THE DIRTYPROOF SHOES YOU GOT, SO WE GOT THEM, FOR, WALKING AND HOTTING I GUEST, WHICH ACTUALLY HOT, WHICH I SUNNY, SO, DADDY’S CALLING THIS MORNING, OH GOSHDARN RIGHT, HECK FUDGE YEAH, ''' '''ALSO, BECAUSE I’M WORRIED THAT’S TRYING TO WITHEMSELVES, DISAPPEAR AND NOT GO TO LAS VEGAS, I GOT LITTLE BIT OF PICTURETAKING, CONSIDERED A PRANK, NOT REALLY A PRANK THAT’S FOLLOWING ALL DAY, DAD, IS THE PICTURETAKERS TODAY, SO WHERE EVER DAD GOES, FAMILIES GOING, BECAUSE DAD, YOU’LL ALMOST A TRIP TO LAS VEGAS, YOU FLYING HEY, RES HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE PICTURETAKER, GOSHDANG MOTHERFUDGER, I AM ALMOST, DOING LIKE THAT, BUT I AM DOING MY STOPPING OWN MY DUCK, GOD, RES, CALM DOWN, HEY YOU GOSHDANG CALM DOWN, YOU MOTHERFUDGER, SORRY, I AM ALSO WEIGHTED THEIR OWN WITH MY SELVES, AS YOU CAN SEE, I AM TRYING TO GO TO LAS VEGAS STUFF, WITH MY LONG SLEEVED-POLO SHIRT IS OWN, GOT MY PRESS VEST IS ON, GOT MY BLUE JEANS IS ON AND GOT MY DIRTYPROOF SHOES IS ON, THAT’S VERY NICE CAMERAMAN OUTFIT, MAN, I DON’T THINK SO, I WANT SUPPOSED TO DEALERS, I WANT TO CLOSER ABOUT THESE IN THE ORLANDO, THAT’S NOT MY FIT IN MY WARM, IN THESE, IN HOURS IN THE LAS VEGAS VACATION LATE 2015, IT’S ALMOST 3 YEARS AGO, ALLRIGHT, SHIRT ALRIGHT, NEW VHS VIDEOCASSETTE TAPE, SO, WHATEVER THIS IS, THIS IS AN SECOND ABOUT CHANCES, SHOW YOU FIRST, UM, POLICE PATROL, UM ANJO YLANNA, IT’S BEEN ALMOST 22 YEARS AGO, WHEN YOU UNBOXED THE VIDEOCASSETTE TAPES ON VHS, IT DOES LIKE ITS AN VIDEOTAPE RECORDER OR VIDEOCASSETTE RECORDER, ''' '''OH, I LOVE THIS, ITS AN REPORTER’S NOTEBOOK, YOU LOOK IN THE BACK, BUT IT’S GOT AN BLANK NOTEBOOK, YOU NEED TO READ THIS WITH INIGO KESSLER, THIS, I AM GONNA WITH THAT, THIS IS NOT A STINKYBOOK, THIS IS AN INIGO’S JOURNALIST NOTEPAD, I CAN DO IT, RIGHT, STAY WITH ME, WITH THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS, ALL SHOW YOU MY INIGO’S JOURNALIST NOTEBOOK, OK, DRAGON BALL Z FIGURES SETS, WITH ACTION FIGURE TOY SETS, WITH THE OPENING SETS YOU WANT, I GOT OPENING THIS AN DBZ FIGURES SETS, WE GONNA UNBOXED THAT SOME ROBOCOP ACTION FIGURES OK, WE GOT AN RAYBAN GREEN SUNGLASSES, IT’S VERY HOT OUTSIDE IN LAS VEGAS, ' '''WHAT THE FUDGE YOU DAY SIR, HE’S TALKING ABOUT DISNEY WORLD, THEN GOING TO LAS VEGAS VACATION, ' '''DADDY, DO YOU WANT TO GO TO ORLANDO WITH THE WHOLE FAMILY, WITH KESSLER FAMILY, BERMUNDO FAMILY, JOYCE AND ROY’S PARENTS, AND UNCLE ROY HE’S TALKED ABOUT EUROPEAN SNACKS AT THE LAS VEGAS, LEO, SORRY LEO, YOU GONNA GET WICZKOWSKA’S WATCHING ATHLETES ALL DAY, THAT HOW IT IS, UM, I LOVE AROUND THIS KNOWN AS NOTHING ABOUT LIKE THAT, HOW THAT SHE YOU CANNOT CHARGE LIKE THAT, SO, WE ARE GONNA GET IT DOWN, TODAY, ALL THESE THINGS, BUT GETTING READY TO LAS VEGAS, BUT JOYCE HAVE A GREAT DAY TO WITH LEO, HOPE YOU ENJOYED NEW WAY A PRANK!, FOR THAT’S GONNA DAY YOU GUYS, HOPE YOU THAT LITTLE THURSDAY, I DID, EVEN KNOW FOR EVEN HALFWAY OVER, I WANNA GET IT DOWN VLOG UP EARLIER TODAY, SO, HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A GOOD THURSDAY, HAVING JOINED MY THURSDAY, HUH. FLYIN, THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME BIG FUN, WE ARE GONNA GET TO ORLANDO, CAN WAIT GONNA BE AN SURPRISE, LEO IS GONNA LOVE IT THE SURPRISE, I HOPE YOU GUYS, LOVE THAT SURPRISE, UH, YOU GONNA SEE THAT TOMORROW NIGHT, BECAUSE, WE FLYIN TO LAS VEGAS TOMORROW, WE ARE GONNA GO ON FRIDAY, BUT WE ARE GOING TOMORROW, SO TOMORROW’S VLOG, IS GONNA SETOFF, IN LAS VEGAS, AND SHE HAS ALSO ON MAIN CHANNEL VIDEO, UH. LEO FLYIN, HE’S SOON, HE’S GONNA ENJOY VERY MUCH, SO, HERE WE GO, LAS VEGAS, TODAY GO FINISHED PACKING, I AM GONNA DO THIS THINGS, SO, ANYWAY, THANKS FOR WATCHING YOU GUYS, CLICK LIKE EXCITED LEO IN LAS VEGAS TO EXCITED TO SEE IN SURPRISE, THANKS FOR WATCHING YOU GUYS, LIKE, SUBSCRIBE, FAVORITE, LAS VEGAS, HERE WE COME RBISARUSSIANACCENT FLIES TO LAS VEGAS RBISARUSSIANACCENT REUNITES WITH NORMA AND EDDIE PIZARRO SO RIGHT NOW, WE ARE IN LAS VEGAS, IN A FEW MINUTES, LEO IS BEEN PRETTY SURPRISE, LEO IS BEEN ONSO AND INIGO, SINCE HE HELPING ON THE OPERATING TABLE, SHE WOKE THEM UP, ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO, AND HIS NEVER MET ON HIS AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL, AND HE’S ABOUT TO MEET THEM, FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME RBISARUSSIANACCENT GOES TO BURGER KING SO WHERE THAT PLACE, BURGER KING IN LAS VEGAS, WE HAVE AN PLAIN CHICKEN SANDWICH, ' RBISARUSSIANACCENT VISITS RED ROCK MOUNTAIN RBISARUSSIANACCENT, LEO, ONSO AND INIGO GOES TO MEXICAN RESTAURANT IN LAS VEGAS '''WE ARE SITTING GOES TO HERE AT THIS PLACE, CALLED MEXICAN RESTAURANT, ' RBISARUSSIANACCENT ARE SMALLIN NAMES - 12:30PM RBISARUSSIANACCENT GOES TO PACQUIAO VS. BRADLEY III TONIGHT Vlog #266 - Rbisarussianaccent attends the Pacquiao vs. Bradley 3 Pay-Per-View where he hangs out with American Children and a Polish Children''' RBISARUSSIANACCENT: '''RB IS HERE, AND I AM AT THE, MGM GRAND, AS YOU CAN SEE, PEOPLE ABODING UP, WE ARE GOING TO RESCUE, CHECK THIS SHOOT OUT, UH, WHAT IS YOUR NAME '''LEO: '''LEO '''RBISARUSSIANACCENT: '''LEO, OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, HAVING YOUR PERSON, LEO, REALLY SO WE DO, BUT NOT CRYING ALL THE TIME, I HAKE OF IT, I FEW OF THEM, LEO IS THE PERSONALISM, WHAT MIND WATCHES ABOUT VIDEOS, SO, WHAT’S UP MAN, WHAT’S GOING ON '''INIGO: '''SO, YOU CAN USE AN, A EUROPEAN SNACKS, YEAH DO YOU LIKE IT, '''RBISARUSSIANACCENT: '''I’D LOVE EUROPEAN SNACKS, NEVER, EUROPEAN SNACKS BETTER THAN PAST, '''INIGO: '''WERE, WE ARE, GONNA THIS PAST, WE ARE GONNA GET EUROPEAN SNACKS, I SAW YOU THERE, I THEM LIKE, WE CAN LIKE ANYWHERE SO, '''RBISARUSSIANACCENT: '''I’D LIKE PIECE OF HALL OF FATE, HAVING WAS SHIRT, WAS HAVE A LOOK IN MY DANG TABLE, EUROPEAN SNACKS BETTER THAN PAST, BOORG IT! '''POLISH CHILDREN: '''LOST OR NOT LOST (16x) '''RBISARUSSIANACCENT: '''PACQUIAO IS LOST, PACQUIAO IS NOT LOST!. THAT’S RIGHT, TAGGLING OWN THIS SHOOT, WE ARE GONNA MATTHEW '''POLISH CHILDREN: '''PACQUIAO’S UP (5x) '''RBISARUSSIANACCENT: '''THAT’S WARDEST HAVE ABOVE A LONG TIME!, I HAKE THE BOTTLEMANIA, AND I HAKE THAT SON OF A BISCUIT! '''RBISARUSSIANACCENT: '''I AM ALSO THE WINNER, '''RBISARUSSIANACCENT: '''WHOA!, HOLY SHOOT IS A DIFFERENT SINGLE, WHAT’S UP MAN, IS AMERICAN CHILDREN, IT IS AND RUSSIAN CHILDREN IS THERE, AUNTIE JOYCE, OH MY GOSH, I AM GONNA FATE, I LOVE THIS AUNTIE, I LOVE YOU, '''RBISARUSSIANACCENT: '''AUNTIE JOYCE, I LOVE THIS AUNTIE, (SCREAMS), DON’T YOU WANT TO BE, LET’S SMASH GONNA BE, LIKE THAT TO BE WITH THEN ALMOST, GET EVEN THAT FUDGE LOOK AT THAT, LOOK AT, TAKE THAT BOXER KNOCKING THIS MASS, LOOK IT, YEAH, KILL SOME PERSON, AUNTIE JOYCE, IF THE SHOW STARTS, WHO HAVE FUN BY YOURSELF '''_______________________________________________________________________________________ RBISARUSSIANACCENT: '''(SPEAKING POLISH) '''RBISARUSSIANACCENT: '''DO I NEED TO FRONT SEAT, POLISH CHILDREN '''_______________________________________________________________________________________ '''RBISARUSSIANACCENT: '''THE PACQUIAO WAS OVER, HE WAS FORMER BOXER, HE WAS RETIRED, ON APRIL 29, WE JUST LET OUT, I WAS, I WAS, WAY ME OPTION, OH, I CAN BE AN MGM GRAND, WE’LL GO TO THESE, A TRIAL, THEY’LL PUNCH IN THE MASK, THAT WAS A CARRIER, AND I WANT PROBABLY CAN, IT DOESN’T SICKS MY GOOD, RESISARUSSIANACCENT GOES TO DOWNTOWN LAS VEGAS Category:Trips Category:Vacations Category:Loves